The Last Few Moments
by opalshyne
Summary: Kagome is poisoned in a battle and has only until dawn to live, she requests only one thing before her death:A last night with Inuyasha.


The Last Few Moments

By: opalshyne

A/N: hey all, this is my new fic! Hope you like it, this is an Inuyasha and Kagome fic, I always have trouble with them so, tell me what you think! Anyways, another lemon, . , review, tell me what you think, oh and ,uh, well, uuum…forgot what I was goin' to say never mind…nn

p.s. I wrote this like a year ago and can't hardly remember what's in it and I didn't bother reading it before I posted it, so, if anything is…weird, please forgive me.

Disclaimer: **Teacher: **Okay class, why don't we show everyone what we drew.

**Me: **(holds up picture of myself in a ninja outfit stealing the copyright to Inuyasha)

**Everyone else in the room:** (looks at me with raised eyebrows and questioning looks.)

**Me:** (Edges out of the room) I _do _own Inuyasha, I _do_…

**Idiot in the back of the room:** Uh, yeah…No you don't!

Oo-Oo-Oo-Oo-Oo-Oo-Oo-Oo-Oo-Oo-Oo-Oo-Oo-Oo-Oo-Oo-Oo-Oo-Oo-Oo-Oo-Oo-Oo

Inuyasha held her up from the ground, dark kisses touched her neck as her eyes closed and her breathing slowed.

"Kagome!"

She turned her head slowly towards him, "Inuyasha, I couldn't kill him…I'm so sorry."

The hanyou shook his head, tears filling his golden eyes, "Kagome, you did, you did kill him!"

Inuyasha lied to her, he knew it was wrong and yet he couldn't bring himself to tell her that the demon had taken control of her body, that in a few short hours she would be merely a puppet to the demon's whims.

"No, Inuyasha, I can feel it, I'm so sorry."

Inuyasha shook his head again and hugged the frail miko to his chest, "No! Kagome, I can't, I won't let this happen."

Kagome balled her fists against his chest, "Inuyasha, it's inevitable."

Inuyasha's eyes widened in shock as he looked down to the beauty he now held in his arms.

"Kagome…"

Kagome moved her hand slowly up to his face, brushing away the stray strands of hair so that she could look into his eyes.

"Inuyasha, before I am not myself, could you, can you pretend that I'm Kikyo, I won't mind, just for tonight, could you pretend that you love me?"

Inuyasha looked at her, amazed at her straightforward question. He looked into her eyes, the lovely brown that glowed a brilliant amber when the sunlight hit her. Or the deepest black at night, when her eyes were so dark he felt that all the world existed in them. Now, as the firelight flickered they were both. At times, the brilliant amber would take over the almond pools. But at others when the fire was low they would disappear into the deep darkness, the one he believed would swallow him if he dared to stare into them for too long.

He held her tightly to his chest again, feeling the rhythmic beating of her heart, the steady rising and falling of her chest as she took in quick breaths. He buried his face in her hair and closed his eyes, "Kagome,"

Her heart sped up and she felt heat spread through her body at the sound of his voice.

"I don't want to pretend you're Kikyo, I want you to be you, always."

Kagome closed her eyes, "Inuyasha…"

He breathed deeply as he pulled her away from him, "You, were always there with me, and you shed tears for me, when I lost control, you never fled in fear, but stayed to bring me back, I could never want anything more."

Kagome opened her eyes to look at him, into the deep golden pools where she swore she had placed her heart, "Inuyasha, I love you."

The hanyou smiled lightly placing a warm hand on her cheek and kissing her forehead lightly as she smiled again.

"Kagome, I," he hesitated, a slight blush filtering through his cheeks, "love you too."

She sighed and lifted herself out of his arms, ignoring his protests, "Kagome, don't weaken yourself, please, let me carry you."

His haori ruffled in the breeze as he ran her away from the bloody scene, a nice warm hut with a roaring fire in mind.

She shivered against his chest as an ice cold breeze battered her sensitive skin, Inuyasha looked down at her as another breeze hit the bare skin of her arms and she took in a shuddering breath, "Kagome, you're cold, here, put this on," he stopped to take off the bright red haori and handed it to her.

She blushed a light red and took the jacket from his hands, "Thank you, Inuyasha."

He nodded his head and wrapped his hands around her knees to lift her gently onto his back.

She smiled against the rough white material which hung loosely off his shoulders as he sped through the quiet night air.

A slight jerk ripped her away from her quiet reverie, a peaceful dream of a night many years from now when she would perhaps be in his arms, her belly big with their child.

Inuyasha twisted around to look at her with his big yellow eyes, "Kagome, we're here, I need you to sit here while I get the fire started, 'kay?"

Kagome nodded her head quietly and lowered herself to the moss covered ground. She watched him as he darted around the secluded hut, gathering firewood and dried out leaves, as he carried it into the hut and as he strutted out, a proud look on his face.

"I got the fire going, there are also more blankets inside."

Kagome nodded again as he wrapped his arm around her waist and helped her inside.

She blushed one more time as he pulled away the bloodied remains of her high school uniform and handed her his worn red haori to wear over her clothes, "Put this on, its not good material, but it'll at least keep you warmer than this thing," he held up the uniform in-between his thumb and forefinger.

Kagome wrinkled her nose and turned around to slip on the still warm piece of clothing, breathing deeply as his scent temporarily overcame her. The heady scent of rainwater and trees that always greeted her the moment he came into view. She would breathe deeply and close her eyes, reveling in that fresh scent of nature.

Gods, every time she went to the future, that was the thing she missed the most, just that one smell, it made her feel so safe and steady. She would look around, just to see if he was near anytime that smell met her nose.

Now she looked back at him, a smile playing weakly on her lips as a black ring of roses flowing gently around her slim neck suddenly glowed brightly and a brilliant flash of pain blinded her and brought her to her knees.

Inuyasha rushed forward in time to catch her before the dirt floor became her resting place as she writhed in pain, now, her angelic head of jet black hair thrashed in his lap, a fever claiming her petite body.

"Inuyasha," she breathed out his name in a last attempt to convince him she was fine before the fever completely took over and she would become embarrassingly delirious, saying things she would hardly say aloud when she was by herself, let alone in front of Inuyasha.

His face was on fire in a constant blush as wild words flew from her lips like birds on a breeze and she looked at him with hungry and wild eyes that screamed at him to do heretical things.

She arched her back and yanked at his soft hair, the wild words now being poured quietly into his sensitive ears, "Inuyasha, please, help me, touch me, make it go away, gods, the fire, Inuyasha please, touch me."

She roughly grabbed his hand and pulled it down in-between her thighs, guiding him to her throbbing heat, "Inuyasha, please," she wined, "Please make it stop."

He blushed deeply and looked away from her flushed face, pulling his hand away from her soft skin, "Kagome, you should probably get some sleep, or you could drink some water, your fever is really bad."

Kagome shook her head, "No! Inuyasha, I want you, not water, I don't want to lie down; I'm too hot!"

Inuyasha filled the drinking gourd with cool water and handed it to her, "Drink Kagome, your fever really is bad."

She shook her head violently as she scowled at him but took the water roughly from his hands and downed it in a gulp, "Now, Inuyasha? Now that I've drunken the water, will you be with me now?"

She stood on her knees and pressed her body up against his in an attempt to turn him to her cause.

He blushed and looked away from her half lidded eyes that were filled with a hunger yet to fully bloom within the young hanyou.

"Kagome, you're not yourself, lie down, get some sleep, you'll feel better when you wake up."

Kagome pulled away from him, a hurt look on her face, "But,. Inuyasha, I'm not _going_ to wake up."

She sat back and tears filled her eyes, "I'm not going to wake up tomorrow, I know it!"

She buried her face in her hands and stood abruptly, "Inuyasha I need to go outside, I feel like I'm about to melt!"

He watched, speechless, as she turned briskly and stormed out of the cabin, his own haori flowing around her soft, slender thighs.

His heart clenched in his chest as he watched her walk away from him, as though he was at that very moment watching her die, as though any minute she would take a last final rattling breath and give him that look, the one that said, "I'm sorry for abandoning you now, but, I'm dying, I'm so sorry"

Another painful clench resonated in his chest and he pushed aside the reed door to watch her run down the path, to the scene of the battlefield where she had become infected with the demon's poison.

_In just a few hours, she'll be a puppet, the bright and loving Kagome will be gone, instead she will only be that demons doll, a human doll._

He clenched his eyes shut and his fists tangled in his hair as he thought of Kagome's dead body being controlled by the filthy demon he had attempted to kill.

_Gods, no, please…not Kagome!_

He rushed forward, following the sweet and pure scent that constantly enveloped her.

He stopped abruptly at her shaking form beneath a tree, just outside the battlefield.

"Kagome…"

"Just, go away Inuyasha! Don't look at me, _please!"_

"Kagome," her name flew gently from his lips as he stepped forward to grasp her softly by the shoulders and turn her to him, "Kagome, please, don't hide from me, or run from me, please."

Her lower lip trembled with unshed tears and she looked up to him, "Inuyasha."

The hanyou gasped at the sight which met his eyes.

Her own eyes, the lovely chocolate brown were dyed a horrid bright red, like fresh blood or the reddest of roses.

The porcelain skin, not tainted by a single blemish was stained with black demon marks, flowing around her wrists and her neck.

"Inuyasha, please, don't look at me." She hung her head in shame and tried to pull away from him, he held fast and pulled her roughly to his chest, trapping her in a loving embrace.

"Kagome, but I want to look at you, you will always be my beautiful Kagome."

Her eyes widened and she took in a harsh gasp as he released her, only to recapture her in a soft kiss.

Kagome's heart swelled with love and thankfulness, tears sprung to her eyes as he released her and breathed deeply looking long into her eyes, "Kagome, I want you to be my bride, I want you to have my children, will you?"

Kagome closed her eyes, tried to pretend that her unfortunate situation was non-existent, that she was, in fact, perfectly fine, "Inuyasha, I have always wanted to have your children, and to be your bride."

"So you will then?"

"Yes."

He smiled, perhaps unaware that by the suns first rays of light she may plunge a dagger through his heart, if the demon who possessed her so wished it.

"Kagome, I love you."

She smiled at him and looked down to her shaking hands he cupped her face in his hands and lifted her chin so that her eyes caught the silver light of the newly risen moon, "Inuyasha, take me now, before I am not myself, before I do not know you, or even myself."

He looked into her eyes, solemn passion filling his own, "Kagome," he buried his face in her hair as he lifted her slowly from the ground and carried her back to the warm hut where he gently placed her on the soft mat placed by the fire. She held his face in her hands as he kissed her slowly and caressed the soft skin of her cheek. She laid back and he lifted himself over her careful not to crush the fragile being below him. Her heart fluttered in her chest, whether from her impending possession or from her close contact with Inuyasha she wasn't sure, but she new that she had never been more happy than she was now.

She kissed him back slowly and wrapped her hand tightly around him, holding herself close to him. He pulled away and gazed at her shimmering eyes full of love so profound and deep it had endured all sorts of heartache. His heart thrummed wildly in his chest as he realized that ever since they had met he had loved her, but had blatantly denied it, feeling that he could not honorably forget Kikyo. He pulled her to his chest and lightly kissed the top of her head while his mind replayed so many of her quieted tears.

"Kagome, I'm so sorry, I'm so, so sorry."

He gently laid her back down and placed gentle kisses to the heated skin of her neck.

"You're forgiven."

Inuyasha smiled and sat back, bringing her weak body with him, and began to untie his own haori from her body. He pushed the rough material from her shoulders and leaned forward to kiss her cheek softly as she fumbled to unlatch the white cotton bra from around her torso.

Inuyasha stared, entranced by the quick motions of her hands as she fumbled with the waistband of her panties before quickly pulling them off her waist.

She blushed brightly when Inuyasha ran his hands gently over her naked body, making goose bumps raise on her pale skin.

He stood back from her and began to remove his hakama and nagajugan, the moonlight illuminating his body Kagome blushed again and lowered her head only looking up again when she felt a clawed hand brush her cheek and soft lips catch her own. She looked up into his eyes and laid slowly back down, wondering what he saw when he looked into her own red eyes. He followed her, lifting himself so that he would not crush her. Kagome's eyes widened when she felt a claw run over her nipple and fanged teeth nip at the sensitive skin of her neck, eliciting a gasp from her rose red lips and a tightening of her grasp on his hand.

He felt her feather light touches as they moved over his abdomen and his back, her soft lips gently touching soft kisses to his chest, her eyelashes lowered over her eyes, he once again moved his hand to her breast, his claws softly tracing soft designs on her sensitive flesh.

"Kagome, " he began but Kagome didn't want to hear anything, so gently pressed her lips to his and kissed him softly.

He decided to let his comment slip and kissed her back, while still gently kneading her soft breast.

Kagome sighed with pleasure and pulled away, now placing warm kisses to his neck, and then his shoulders, she felt his lips move about her neck and dance along her collarbone before enveloping one of her nipples.

She gasped and arched her back, surprised at the sensations that suddenly filled her. Inuyasha left the nipple now and Kagome could feel him nudging at her entrance. She placed a kiss at the junction of his shoulder and neck as he pushed slowly inside her. Pain welled up inside her and she felt tears prick her eyes, Inuyasha kissed her softly, and began moving once he felt her relax.

His strokes were slow and loving as they continued to explore each other's bodies, giving one another loving kisses and murmuring sweet words.

Kagome felt a pleasure building inside her and she gasped softly as Inuyasha's movements quickened and the bliss increased. She arched her back and clung to him as he continued to thrust into her.

"Inu…Yasha," she gasped his name as a bolt of lightning flashed through her and she began to meet each of his thrusts.

She clung to him desperately as the pleasure mounted so that she was hardly able to speak. She panted and placed heavy kisses on his shoulder and cried out whenever a bolt of pleasure would rip through her.

Inuyasha's thrusts became more frenzied, as did his whispers and kisses, Kagome could hardly see straight and could feel something in her belly tightening, as if she would explode.

He thrust in hard and deep, causing her to go over the edge as he released his seed into her.

"Inuyasha!"

He whispered her name quietly and rolled over quickly onto his back, pulling her with him, she rested atop him with half closed eyes and shallow breaths.

"Inuyasha, I love you."

She closed her eyes and he noticed the sunlight coming through the door, dawn.

He sat up, holding her to him, "Kagome? Kagome! NO! Wake up! You have to wake up, you can't die, you-Kagome!"


End file.
